


Принц среди волков (Prince Among Wolves)

by Grose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Babysitting, Broken Family, Family, Gender Issues, Learning to be a parent, M/M, Mild Transphobia, Scent Marking, Single Parents, Transgender Child, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grose/pseuds/Grose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ищу няню на полный день/вечер. Два мальчика-близнеца, 4 года. Требуется опыт общения с оборотнями. Человек. Не педофил. Не девочка-подросток. Оплата договорная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prince Among Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538425) by [Rawren (Zimothy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/pseuds/Rawren). 



— Я уверен, что вы немного завышаете цену, — проворчал Стайлз, просматривая страницу с объявлениями о работе, в то время как механик на линии продолжал перечислять волшебно огромный список того, что нужно исправить в его джипе. По крайней мере, Стайлз хотел бы убрать из счета «единорог в генераторе» и парочку других пунктов.

— Окей, сколько это займет времени? Что, серьезно? Как насчет рассрочки? Ладно, тогда я могу просто отвезти его другому механику, потому что это просто нелепо. Что? Вообще-то, я еще не давал добро на начало работы. **О мой бог, ладно!** — Стайлз, буквально кипя от гнева, скинул звонок и швырнул телефон на стол.

То, что благодаря неисправным тормозам Стайлз врезался в чей-то зад и остался виноватым, было довольно-таки печально, но тот факт, что механик отказался возвращать ему тачку, пока он не оплатит счет? Стилински был без понятия, что ему делать, а ведь пошла всего лишь вторая неделя лета.

Парень покачался на стуле, глядя на свой телефон еще несколько секунд, после чего схватил его, набирая отца. Конечно, он на работе, но обычно его работа заключается в том, чтобы несколько часов сидеть в своей машине, вылавливая лихачей на шоссе, а потом он вернется в участок, чтобы вновь возиться со своими бумажками.

Шериф взял трубку на третьем гудке, и Стайлз вновь сел, тупо уставившись на монитор, пестрящий объявлениями о работе.

— Хэй, пап, прив...

— Нет.

Стайлз поперхнулся, одновременно стараясь придумать, зачем он звонит, поколебался и, наконец, довольно усмехнулся.

— Я не могу просто позвонить любимому папе и узнать, как проходит его длинный, напряженный трудовой день?

Еще одна пауза, а после нее болезненный выдох:

— Что тебе нужно, Стайлз? Я работаю.

Стайлз поигрался ручкой и пожал плечами, несмотря на то, что отец не мог этого увидеть.

— Мне просто интересно, как ты отнесешься к тому, чтобы выплатить мой кредит. Я мог бы отработать деньги уборкой. У тебя была бы собственная прислуга.

— Ты и так мне прислуживаешь, — сухо ответил шериф. — Я плачу за твое обучение, а ты стираешь мои вещи и готовишь еду, помнишь?

Проклятье.

— Ну, тогда я мог бы помыть твою машину. Она типа выглядит немного грязной. — Стайлз бросил ручку, чтобы схватить мышку и снова пролистать сегодняшние объявления. Не помешало бы приглядеть что-то на случай, если отец…

— Ты говорил, что хочешь быть независимым. Это означает самому платить за свои проблемы, сын.

— Жестокое и необычное наказание, пап, — скорбно всхлипнул Стайлз, понурившись.

— Просто подумай об этом. Ты мог бы побыть ответственным хотя бы до конца лета, вместо того, чтобы развлекаться.

Стайлз вновь поднял голову, громко фыркнул и прокрутил список вверх, останавливаясь на вакансии няни.

— Окей, ладно. Как будто я вообще собирался тусоваться, — горько пробормотал он.

— Под развлечением я подразумеваю полуночные игры в Xbox Live со Скоттом или марафон в «Borderlands» с Ред Буллом.

Вау. Это почти грустно — то, насколько предсказуемым, видимо, стал Стайлз. С другой стороны, ему нравилось считать свою жизнь простой и недраматичной; по крайней мере, когда не случалась какая-нибудь хрень вроде неисправных тормозов.

— Туше.

— Мне пора работать, — медленно проговорил Стилински-старший. — Постарайся избегать вакансий, в легальности которых ты не уверен.

— Ты значительно усложнил мне жизнь, — Стайлз изобразил разочарование, ловя воздух ртом для пущей убедительности.

— Так я выражаю свою любовь.

— Ага, конечно, — Стайлз рассмеялся и попрощался с отцом, вешая трубку, и вновь взглянул на открытое объявление.

 

 

«Ищу няню на полный день/вечер. Два мальчика-близнеца, 4 года. Требуется опыт общения с оборотнями. Человек. Не педофил. Не девочка-подросток. Оплата договорная».

Если бы телефон не был уже у парня в руках, у него бы началась внутренняя борьба. Скотт оборотень, и он был им еще со школы. Стайлз — человек, который помог ему пройти через все эти изменения. И Стайлз **очень** человек. А еще он не девочка-подросток и не педофил. Он подходит для этой работы, да и за сидение с детьми платили неплохие деньги, в то время как кроме присмотра за кучкой детей и подкармливания их, делать ничего не нужно.

Он набрал номер, указанный в описании и, пока шли гудки, в нетерпении дрыгал ногами. Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем сильнее он нервничал, но включилась голосовая почта и раздался очень раздраженный голос:

— Меня нет. Оставьте сообщение, и я перезвоню, когда смогу.

После того, как Стайлз услышал сигнал окончания сообщения, он втянул ртом воздух.

— При… Здравствуйте, меня зовут Стайлз. Я по поводу объявления о работе, если, конечно, это еще актуально. Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински. Мне 23, учусь в университете Бикон Хиллс. Хотел бы подработать летом, поэтому не буду брать никаких занятий, пока не начнется учебн… О, я человек. А мой лучший друг оборотень, — парень изо всех сил старался не упустить ничего важного, теребя в руке маркер и щелкая его крышкой. — Он крутой оборотень, кстати. Я люблю детей, дети — это прекрасно. Я был добровольцем в педиатрическом отделении на работе у мамы моего друга. Того, который оборотень. А еще я сидел с ребятами моего соседа, когда учился в школе. Я не балую детей сладким, укладываю спать вовремя и знаю, как менять подгузники. Не то, чтобы я утверждал, что ваши дети не умеют менять памперсы, но в случае чего — я всегда готов, — он резко вдохнул воздух, прикусил язык и проморгался. — В общем, если место еще вакантно, дайте мне знать.

Стайлз продиктовал свой номер, а затем и электронную почту — на всякий случай. Поблагодарил невидимого собеседника за потраченное время и повесил трубку сразу после уведомления о том, что его сообщение слишком длинное. Он тяжело выдохнул, положил телефон и откинулся в кресле, глядя в потолок. Он может сидеть с детьми, верно? Все, что нужно сделать — прочитать парочку блогов о том, как обращаться с мальчиками и вер-детишками, и все будет в порядке.

Просто на всякий случай. Хотя…

— Хей, Скотт? — Стайлз ждал, пока шуршание на другом конце провода утихнет, с запозданием удивившись, что друг взял трубку почти разу. — Как думаешь, насколько трудно нянчить оборотней?

— Э-э, — произнес Скотт, обдумывая ответ. Повторил. И протянул снова, словно он в серьез собирался порассуждать на эту тему. — Я не знаю, чувак. Что-то вроде того, что во время полнолуния у тебя на руках будет два злых монстра, наверное. Ты уверен, что хочешь этим заниматься? Я думаю, благодаря тебе они заработают диабет или что-то в этом духе.

Очевидно, что Скотт был его другом не за глубокое аналитическое понимание личности Стайлза. В основном, как думал Стилински, их дружба была построена на комиксах, шутках о пердеже и любви к классным попкам.

— Именно для этого и нужны блоги, чувак. Нет лучшего советчика, чем сидящая дома мамочка, желающая облегчить жизнь своим коллегам-родителям. Плюс, по ТВ есть всякие передачи про детей.

— Окей, чувак, но не звони мне, если в итоге ты станешь огромной жевательной игрушкой или еще что. Все выходные я буду зависать с Эллисон и Айзеком. Мы будем играть в мини-гольф.

Стайлз побился спиной о стул, сдерживая стон. Он никогда не поймет точную динамику романа этой странной троицы, из-за которой Стайлз из третьего колеса превратился в прихрамывающую запаску в багажнике, которая используется только ну в **очень** крайних случаях.

Он пробормотал в трубку что-то невнятное и скинул звонок, уставившись на часы на своем ноутбуке. Можно было бы убить пару часов на просмотр других объявлений и загуглить особенности поведения с вер-детьми.

Телефон зазвонил далеко за наступление темноты, высвечивая незнакомый номер. Сначала Стайлз подумал, что кто-то ошибся, но решил, что ответить все-таки не помешает.

— Алло?

— Вы можете прийти завтра, чтобы подписать документы и сдать тест на наркотики? — рявкнул динамик грубым, незнакомым голосом.

— По-што? — Стайлз запутался в словах, подпрыгнув в постели настолько резво, что поскользнулся и грохнулся, превратившись в одну сплошную гору боли. — Извините, кто это?

—…тот, кому вы звонили по поводу вакансии няни, — ответили после затяжной паузы.

— О, ну да! — Стайлз перекатился на живот и, стараясь не издавать слишком громких звуков, поднялся на ноги. — Конечно, я могу сделать тест. К какому времени мне подъехать? К восьми нормально?

Отец уходит на работу в восемь, поэтому он мог бы поехать с ним, вместо того чтобы уговаривать Лидию или Скотта его подвезти, которые в этом плане были чуть менее надежными.

— Лучше в семь. У тебя пробный день. Принеси себя, водительские права и карточку социального обеспечения*. Могу платить пятьдесят в час.

— Пятьдесят?! — воскликнул Стайлз, поперхнувшись воздухом, и запутался в штанах после бездумного рывка к столу.

— Да или нет? — раздраженно прорычал парень. Это звучало так, словно он предлагал не безумно щедрую оплату, а сущие копейки. Такими темпами Стайлзу даже не придется брать студенческий кредит**, когда начнется учеба. Он сможет оплатить ремонт машины еще до конца лета.

Наконец добравшись до стола, Стайлз зацепил ручку и обрывок бумажки.

— Нет, пятьдесят — это потрясно. Какой адрес?

Стайлз записал все полученные данные, а также номер телефона и список необходимых документов.

— Завтра, как только со всем этим разберешься, можешь заняться работой.

Стайлз медленно обрабатывал поступившую информацию, уставившись в лист перед собой, а затем поднял глаза на полу-прочитанную статью в Википедии о том, как справиться с синдромом беспокойных ног.

— Как-то слишком быстро, нет?

— Ты сын шерифа, и я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что произойдет, если по приходу домой я узнаю, что о моих детях недостаточно хорошо заботились.

Ох, черт. То, насколько быстро этот парень нашел о нем информацию, пугало. Хотя, не нужно далеко идти, чтобы найти Стилински в Бикон Хиллс, учитывая, что их всего трое, и один из них — в некрологе.

— Ну да. Вам не стоит переживать, — Стайлз натянуто рассмеялся, постукивая ручкой по бумаге, а затем прикусил ноготь на большом пальце. — Не представляешь, насколько я благодарен тебе за эту работу, чувак. На днях тормоза моего авто накрылись, и я врезался в кого-то, а ведь планировал бить баклуши все лето, но затем…

— Мне плевать, зачем тебе деньги. Просто не опоздай завтра.

Связь оборвалась, и Стайлз почти вздрогнул от неожиданности. Что ж. Остается надеяться, что дети этого парня не такие грубые, как их отец. Стайлз достал клейкую ленту из ящика и прилепил бумажку к монитору, а затем вернулся к чтению. Ему нужно было узнать, как минимум, как совладать с приступами гнева, раз уж он собирается быть нянькой для двух близнецов буквально через несколько часов.

После парочки крупных сайтов, Википедии и горстки блогов о воспитании детей мозги Стайлза буквально плавились. Поэтому он завел будильник и отправил отцу сообщение о том, что завтра тот будет его шофером. Тем не менее, парень был слишком взволнован, чтобы уснуть. В итоге он провел несколько часов нервно болтая ногами и сел за компьютер. Еще немного информации никому не повредит.

Будильник сработал. Совершенно не считаясь с тем, что Стайлз проспал абсолютный минимум времени. Громко вопя, телефон свибрировал с компьютерного стола прямиком в кучу коробок с дисками. Стайлз громко и болезненно застонал, изящно скатившись с постели.

Он подскочил, как только вспомнил, почему вообще заводил будильник. Волнение — лучший способ избавиться от любых признаков сонливости, которые манили Стайлза обратно в кровать. Впопыхах он заскочил в душ, натираясь мылом (когда Скотт впервые перекинулся, он жаловался, что у Стайлза слишком сильный запах), а затем собрал необходимые вещи и с грохотом спустился в кухню, где сидел его шериф.

— Готов?

— Всегда готов! — кивнул Стайлз, неуверенно вдыхая и резко выдыхая воздух, встряхивая руками и плечами, словно пытаясь скинуть с себя небольшое беспокойство, приклеившееся к нему.

Нужный дом оказался в самом конце длинной дороги, наполовину скрытой в горах. И теперь Стайлз понял, что продиктованные ему цифры — код, отпирающий главные ворота. После того, как отец, наконец, высадил его, Стайлз бежал несколько минут просто потому, что дом находился не близко. Буквально взлетев по лестнице, Стайлз позвонил в звонок, подпрыгивая на пятках в нетерпеливом ожидании, пока раздастся грубый и раздраженный голос владельца.

Дверь распахнулась, и, вместо ожидаемого мужчины, Стайлз увидел девушку с волнистыми светлыми волосами, на ноге которой висел плачущий мальчонка. Она облегченно выдохнула, протягивая руку и затаскивая парня внутрь.

— Чуть не опоздал! Все это не входит в мои обязанности, — девушка споткнулась, нога ее внезапно оказалась захвачена другим мальчиком, вцепившимся в нее руками и ногами. Этот мальчик, в отличие от первого, не плакал, но выглядел нуждающимся в заботе. Она снова вздохнула, отнимая от себя ребенка и пихая его к Стайлзу.

— Держи, этот — твой.

Парень выполнил приказ, держа визжащего и пинающегося малыша на вытянутых руках. Предположив, чем ему, собственно, предстоит заниматься, проигнорировал девушку, пытающуюся вытащить его из фойе и поставил ребенка на пол.

Малыш, в связи с истерикой, не имел возможности нормально стоять на ногах и рухнул на пол, как мешок с горохом. Стайлз посадил его, позволяя кричать и драться, но детские ручки внезапно потянулись и схватили Стайлза. Видимо, кататься на ручках ему нравилось настолько, что он решил забыть о том, что Стилински — незнакомец.

Стайлз поднял его снова, одной рукой обхватив плечики, а другой поддерживая за попку, пока ребенок не оказался у его груди, громко плача прямо в ухо. Пухленькие ручки обвились вокруг его шеи, сильно обнимая. Парень провел ладонью по спине ребенка, успокаивая, и повертел головой в поисках блондинки. Ор поутих, превратившись в редкие всхлипы, и, когда Стайлз, наконец, понял, куда же ему нужно было идти, остались только редкое шмыганье.

Стайлз мог наверняка сказать, что это, скорее всего, станет его чертовым наказанием.

— Вот и ты. О, смотри-ка, ты ему нравишься. Потрясно. Окей, ты должен подписать вот это и дать мне свои документы. Я сделаю копии, и мы сможем тебя проверить.

Следующие несколько минут были просто невозможно активными, по большому счету это было связано с тем, что Стайлзу приходилось делать все левой рукой, потому что правая была оккупирована измотанным мальчишкой.

Когда все было сказано и сделано, женщина (судя по всему, секретарь — никак не няня) всунула Стайлзу листочек с телефонами первой необходимости и другой, полный всяких вкусных словечек и список того, какие продукты мальчикам можно и нельзя. Прежде чем дверь за ней захлопнулась, девушка наказала: «Зови меня, если что. Я Эрика. Дереку не звони, если это не чрезвычайная ситуация!»

Стайлз осмотрелся, но второго мальчика в кухне найти не смог. Он даже не знал их имен, потому что Эрика, видимо, хотела побыстрее дать Стайлзу самое необходимое и заняться-таки своей реальной работой. Он услышал звук включенного телевизора и пошел на него, находя гостиную. Мальчик, которого он все еще держал на руках, принюхался, вцепившись пальчиками в воротник Стайлза, втянул воздух снова и ткнулся носом парню под ухом, размазывая сопли и пыхтя, как пес. Или вер-малыш.

Стайлз подавил желание встряхнуться и отпихнуть ребенка от своей шеи. Вместо этого он обошел диван и с тяжелым, драматичным вздохом сел рядом с другим мальчиком. Он был одет в синюю футболку и шорты, в то время как тот, второй, на руках Стайлза, был в черной. Маленькая, но ужасно полезная разница.

— Привет, — обратился Стайлз к синей футболке, помахав пальчиками свободной руки. — Я Стайлз. А как тебя зовут?

Мальчишка сморщил носик, наклонился к Стайлзу и принюхался, прежде чем ответить:

— Энди. Ты забавно пахнешь.

Ребенок соскользнул с дивана на пол, словно червь, подозрительно наблюдая за Стайлзом. Вообще, Стилински почувствовал бы себя немного оскорбленным, но что-то подсказывало ему, что Эрика тоже была оборотнем, таким же, как мальчики и их отец. Возможно, она была их матерью, но Стайлз не стал делать никаких выводов. Это вам не «Отчаянные домохозяйки».

— Бьюсь об заклад, это потому что я человек, — отметил Стайлз, морщась от громкого, усталого зевка, прозвучавшего прямо над его ухом. — Только если от меня не пахнет пердежом. Я плохо пахну? Я ведь сегодня даже не пукал, — Стайлз притворно нахмурился, словно он был действительно возмущен этим фактом.

Энди улыбнулся, визгливо рассмеялся и потряс головой:

— Нет, не плохо. Забавно.

— Хорошо пахнет, — отметил дремлющий на плече Стайлза мальчишка. Парень расправился, и Энди скорчил гримасу.

— У Олли проблемы с нюхом.

Олли фыркнул в шею Стайлза, и Энди придвинулся ближе, рассматривая парня во все свои любопытные зеленые глазки. Его черные волосы торчали в разные стороны, словно он все утро терся головой о подушку, добиваясь этого эффекта.

— Ты старый?

Стайлз хмыкнул и покачал головой, в то время как Олли извивался, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы у него была возможность наблюдать за беседой.

— Да не то чтобы очень, — сообщил Стайлз мальчишке и потянулся за пультом от телевизора, чтобы включить на нем какое-нибудь детское шоу. Олли заскулил, потянувшись за ним своими мохнатыми пальчиками, и Стайлз отдал пульт малышу.

— Ты точно старый, — серьезно сказал Энди, положив свои ладони на макушку. — У тебя же короткие волосы! Ты лысеешь, да?

Олли, стоящий на бедре Стайлза, боком прислонившись к его груди, игрался с пультом. Он до сих пор тяжело дышал, нос был забит от плача, а пальчиками жал на кнопки переключения каналов, даже не глядя на экран. У Стайлза не хватало духу, чтобы забрать у него пульт. Он должен был показать себя с хорошей стороны.

— Мне нравятся короткие стрижки, — сказал парень. Энди недовольно выдохнул, потянув собственные черные прядки и почесал нос, словно одна мысль о подобных вещах вызывала у него недовольство.

— Короткие стрижки — глупые.

Стайлз рассмеялся, хлопая себя по колену, от чего Олли закряхтел и сполз с его ноги.

— Но у тебя же короткие волосы! — Стайлз указал на Энди, в основном потому что для детей не было редкостью выступать против чего-либо просто ради того, чтобы поспорить. Энди недовольно вздохнул, вскочил на ноги и начал махать руками так, словно то, что он собирался сказать — действительно крайне важно.

— Это потому что папочка меня заставил! А я хочу длинные красивые волосы! Как у Пунцель!

Окей, это интересный поворот. Тем более, что мальчишка выглядел действительно расстроенным из-за того, что ему было не позволено растить волосы. Время для тактического отступления, потому что с еще одним кризисом он дела иметь был еще не готов.

— Мне нравится Рапунцель. Что еще ты любишь?

Это было так, словно кто-то внезапно открыл шлюзы, не дававшие ребенку говорить долгое время. Энди тарахтел со скоростью тысячи слов в минуту, рассказывая обо всем, что он когда-либо любил, так же обращая немало внимания на то, что ему было по барабану. В те моменты, когда он останавливался, чтобы набрать воздуха, Олли спокойно вставлял комментарии о собственных предпочтениях.

В течение пятнадцати минут Стайлз слушал наполовину неразборчивый детский лепет, из которого уловил, что Энди любит сказки, принцесс и вообще все, что связано с хэппи эндами, в то время как Олли — большой поклонник космоса и подводной жизни. Благодаря этому разговору Стайлз наконец нашел хоть какие-то различия между парнями.

Энди вещал на повышенных тонах, в моменты сильного возбуждения срываясь на писк, и частенько помогал себе активной жестикуляцией, когда ему казалось, что Стайлз не понимает. Олли же был более сосредоточен на поиске верных слов, которые могли бы помочь ему описать ситуации, поэтому речь его была достаточно плавной, и он не запинался, как это было с его братом.

Стайлз наконец завлек их разговором о диснеевском «Доме Мауса», после чего они разболтались обо всем и ни о чем. Это дало Стайлзу время, чтобы вернуться в кухню и забрать бумаги, которые ему оставила Эрика. На одном из листов были написаны имена — Оливер и Эндрю Хейл — и надпись «любимая еда».

Стайлз решил исследовать дом. Половина дверей были заперты, а в остальные вкручены детские ворота безопасности. Лестница наверх также была закрыта, так что на деле доступ у Стайлза был к кухне, гостиной, прачечной, гаражу и прихожей, которая вела к ванной и детским комнатам. Стайлз заглянул и в них, так, чтобы никто не заметил, и нашел там хренову тучу игрушек, после чего решил притвориться, что этого не было.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Стайлз обнаружил потихоньку начинающих ерзать от скуки мальчишек. Еще немного, и, если Стайлз ничего не сделает, они устроят чертов хаос.

— Не хотите поиграть, парни? — спросил Стайлз. Энди моментально вскинулся, посылая Стайлзу ослепительную улыбку и кивнул.

— Я хочу быть принцессой! Я Пунцель! — с этими словами мальчонка скатился с дивана и пулей вылетел из комнаты. Стайлз в замешательстве почесал голову, готовый поинтересоваться у Олли, о чем говорит его брат, когда Энди прибежал обратно с накинутым на голову синим одеялом, волоча за собой по полу длинную ткань.

— Я принцесса! — снова воскликнул Энди, перекидывая угол одеяла через свое плечо и тыкая в Олли пальцем. — А ты рыцарь!

Стайлз взглянул на смирившегося со своей судьбой Олли, который соскользнул с дивана и поковылял в прихожую. Стайлз чувствовал себя немного запутавшимся. У него не было проблем с гендерным равенством, но обычно мальчикам не нравится, когда их называют девочками.

— Может, ты имел в виду «принц»?

Энди уставился на Стайлза так, словно весь мир рухнул на его глазах.

— Нет! **Принцесса**! — воскликнул Энди, а затем испустил стон, от которого мир мог бы содрогнуться, в то время как Олли вернулся с пластиковым мечом. Стайлз отчаянно пытался исправить ситуацию и потянул Энди наверх, чтобы взять его на руки, но получил крошечной когтистой лапой по щеке.

— Энди, не плачь, — воскликнул Стайлз. — Ты можешь быть принцессой! Я уверен, что мальчики-принцессы тоже существуют! Ты можешь быть кем угодно!

— Я не мальчик! — завопил Энди, шлепаясь на свою попу и стаскивая одеяло с головы, чтобы крепко сжать его в руках. У Стилински было твердое ощущение, что это уже не первый случай подобной истерики, и, назвав ребенка «мальчиком», Стайлз открыл ящик Пандоры, к чему был совершенно не готов. Энди всхлипнул, Олли подошел ближе и присел к брату, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Все в порядке, Энди. Я знаю, что ты не мальчик, — тихо сказал Олли, целуя брата в лоб. Энди приоткрыл один глаз, всхлипывая, а затем уткнулся лицом в одеяло. Стайлз решил, что пора вмешаться.

— Энди, — неловко начал Стайлз, присев рядом с ребенком. — Мне жаль, что я назвал тебя мальчиком.

— Правда? — всхлипнул Энди, глядя на Стайлза влажными глазами.

Стайлз щедро покивал, потому что он не собирался мешать ребенку быть тем, кем он или она хочет быть. Он читал достаточно статей о такого рода вещах, чтобы знать, что, даже если это не просто такой период, а что-то более постоянное, объяснять Энди, что это неправильно — не выход из ситуации.

— Конечно, я даже могу сделать тебе корону, если ты захочешь. Чтобы ты был настоящей принцессой.

— Корона? — пропищал Энди недоверчиво, резко подскочив и чуть не ударив Стайлза головой в подбородок. Это выглядело так, как если бы сын шерифа перенес Рождество на несколько месяцев раньше.

— Конечно, — Стайлз рассмеялся, кивая, а затем пожал плечами. — Какая принцесса без короны? Платье у тебя есть?

Энди снова погрустнел. Надо было это исправлять.

Так, три часа спустя, Стайлз обнаружил себя в гостиной, играющим в замке, сделанном из подушек; рядом бегала принцесса, на которой была корона из фольги и платье-тога из синей простыни. Конечно, Стайлз был принцем, которому грозила опасность, поэтому ему просто нужно было упасть в обморок и посапывать в своем подушечном замке, в то время как Энди размахивал мечом в сторону Олли («Олли плохой рыцарь, — сказал Энди, — поэтому он хочет навредить принцу Стайлзу») с громким боевым кличем, который вполне мог бы конкурировать с Зеной.

Конечно, в тот самый момент как входная дверь открылась и раздался разъяренный рев «Какого черта здесь происходит?», Стайлзу прилетела в лицо подушка-щит Энди и вся крепость рухнула.

 

* * *

*Номер социального обеспечения — уникальный девятизначный номер, присваиваемый гражданам и резидентам США. Выделение номера и изготовление карты осуществляется на безвозмездной основе агентством Социальное обеспечение. Основное предназначение номера — налоговый учёт работников и пенсионный учёт. Данный номер часто требуют при поступлении на работу, в банках для открытия счетов, аренде квартир, а также при предоставлении медицинских услуг.

**Студенческий кредит – в США у студентов существует возможность взять кредит, помогающий оплатить учебу или какие-либо другие расходы.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда оба мальчика изо всех сил в один голос закричали: «Папа!», Стайлзу показалось, что кто-то подключил стереосистему, выкрутив звук на полную мощность. Они перелезли через подушки и, прежде чем маленькие вер-ножки прогремели через гостиную по направлению к двери, какая-то из них побывала прямо на носу Стайлза.

Стилински поднялся на ноги и увидел мужчину, который, казалось бы, сейчас разорвется между раздражением и ужасом, а в его ноги вцепились мальчишки. В одной руке он держал портфель, в другой — сотовый, а теперь еще дети повисли на обеих ногах, вцепившись мертвой хваткой и ни на секунду не прекращая болтать.

Пока Стайлз обходил диван, он нелепо споткнулся о собственные ноги. Сначала парень буквально оторвал от ноги отца Энди, затем сделал то же самое с Олли. Ребята были тяжеловаты, и Стайлз еле удержал их, когда мальчики снова потянулись к папе. Мистер Хейл поднес ко рту динамик, и, после жесткого «Я тебе перезвоню», повесил трубку.

После короткого взгляда на Стайлза, мистер Хейл сфокусировался на внешнем виде гостиной. Мужчина был безумно привлекательным, с темными волосами и идеально скроенным костюмом. Его глаза бледные, того же оттенка, что и у Олли, а лицо словно выточено из мрамора и окрашено тенью полудневной щетины. Стайлз, возможно, пялился слишком открыто, но, в принципе, не был очень удивлен тому, что именно этот парень — отец очаровательных мальчишек, сидящих у Стилински на руках.

— Итак, — медленно проговорил мистер Хейл. — Это твой первый день, и вы разгромили мою гостиную.

 _Упсики_.

Энди и Олли начали виновато хихикать, когда Стайлз взглянул на помещение, заваленное диванными подушками, различными простынями и прочими спальными принадлежностями. После того, как мальчишки развалили первоначальную постройку, комната была больше похожа на катастрофу. Стайлз обернулся к мистеру Хейлу, застенчиво улыбаясь.

— Это просто замок из подушек, — сказал Стилински, надеясь, что мужчина поймет. Учитывая, что мистер Хейл выглядел довольно богатым, а дом был безупречно обустроен, Стайлзу подумалось, что, вполне вероятно, парень был невозможным чистюлей.

— Папочка, — заскулил Энди, свешиваясь с рук Стайлза, уцепился за край костюма мистера Хейла и потянул его. — Папочка, папочка, папочка, — его голос с каждым словом становился все безумнее. Мистер Хейл вздохнул и, не прилагая ни малейших усилий, вынул ребенка прямо из рук Стайлза. Чертовы оборотневы штучки.

Стайлзу было показалось, что его рука, которой он держал ребенка, сейчас безвольно упадет, но вовремя сообразил подхватить ею Олли, наблюдая, как Энди расплывается в улыбке и обнимает мистера Хейла за шею.

— Дайлз сказал, что я не обязан быть мальчиком! — прозвучал громкий голос Энди в наступившей тишине. Стайлзу стоит поработать над тем, чтобы ребята поняли важность правильного произношения имен других людей, прежде чем остальные начнут думать, что Стайлз — часть посудомоечной машины или еще чего.

Лицо мистера Хейла выражало что-то среднее между взволнованным дикобразом и родителем, которому только что сообщили, что по выходным его ребенок занимается проституцией. Сердце Стайлза замедлило свой ритм. Кажется, все эти «девчачьи» вещи **действительно** еще не обсуждались.

Стайлз усмехнулся, перекладывая вес Олли на другую руку и с гордостью произнес:

— Энди — самая храбрая принцесса в Бикон Хиллс.

— Ясно…

Олли яростно закивал, слегка ударившись лбом о подбородок няни. Взгляд мистера Хейла становился все более хмурым, и, громко вздохнув, он покачал головой и сорвал алюминиевую корону с головы Энди.

— Моя корона! — закричал Энди, продолжая тянуть ручки за ней даже тогда, когда мистер Хейл зашел в кухню и выкинул корону в корзину. — Папочка!

— Пора перестать быть принцессой, Энди. Время обеда, а это значит, что тебе опять нужно быть мальчиком, — твердо произнес мистер Хейл. Его голос не звучал зло, скорее раздраженно. Так, словно Энди просто не хотел переставать играть. Стайлз нахмурился, а затем вздрогнул, когда Энди издал поразительный визг и ударил отца своим кулаком прямо по губам.

Едрёна кочерыжка.

Лицо мистера Хейла потемнело, а Энди продолжал кричать, нанося удары руками и ногами. В какой-то момент Стайлз ужаснулся, что мистер Хейл сейчас сделает что-то жестокое, но он лишь схватил руку, что била его по лицу.

— Ты можешь снова стать принцессой после обеда, — произнес он с вынужденным спокойствием, таким голосом, что Стайлзу подумалось, что это действительно сложно — признать и разрешить подобные вещи.

— Я не хочу! — корчился Энди, обрастая мехом, рыча и пинаясь, а затем попытался укусить отца. Мистер Хейл просто отвел свою руку и голову в сторону в нужный момент, но выглядел он так, словно с минуты на минуту потеряет терпение.

— Не будь таким злым, папочка! — прокричал Олли. Когда он уткнулся лицом в плечо отца, мистер Хейл поднял сочащийся яростью взгляд на Стилински. Кажется, юный нянь стал зачинщиком бунта.

Он хотел вмешаться, но возникло ощущение, что все может стать еще хуже. Энди накрыла чертова истерика, он визжал и дрался с отцом, а мистер Хейл пытался заставить его успокоиться.

— Я сказал, что не хочу, — прорыдал Энди. — Не хочу быть мальчиком!

— Да! — закричал Олли. — Энди не мальчик, пап! Не заставляй его!

Мистер Хейл проигнорировал обоих, прошел к кухонной стойке и поставил на нее Энди, словно он был куклой. Малыш закапризничал и поджал ноги, на что отец издал низкий, плотный, звериный рык и поставил ребенка вновь.

— Перестань, — прорычал он, а глаза вспыхнули ярко-красными переливами. И, как по волшебству, Энди захлопнул рот, икнул и прикусил зубами маленький кулачок. Мистер Хейл подождал, пока ребенок успокоится и продолжил: — Вам обоим стоит начать вести себя как положено прямо сейчас.

Это был не тот голос, что Стайлз слышал раньше. Наполовину человеческий, приправленный блеском волчьих клыков. Олли, все еще сидящий на руках няни, замер, а у Стайлза возникло стойкое понимание того, что мистер Хейл — неоспоримый Альфа для своих детей.

Пока мистер Хейл снимал с Энди импровизированное платье, которое Стайлз смастерил из старой простыни, малыш жалобно хныкал. Он не протестовал, тихонько всхлипывая и утирая слезы, пока отец не оставил его в штанишках и футболке, финальным штрихом одернув их. Тот самый мальчик, коим был несколько часов назад.

Олли ткнулся носом в плечо Стилински и прошептал грустным голосом:

— Мне не нравится, когда папочка кричит.

И Стайлз был совершенно с ним согласен. Казалось, что этот человек не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как вести себя с собственными детьми, но, по крайней мере, он не был с ними слишком груб. Стайлз не был уверен, что бы он делал, если бы мужчина вдруг оказался жестоким насильником. Конечно, Стилински бы боролся до смерти, если бы пришлось, но, по сути, шестьдесят пять килограмм сарказма не имели бы никакой реальной силы против злобного оборотня. 

Мистер Хейл опустил Энди на пол и стал сворачивать простынь. Стайлз, последовав его примеру, отпустил Олли, который сразу же направился к брату.

— Идите умойтесь перед обедом, — сказал мальчишкам Стилински.

Олли схватил все еще шмыгающего носом брата за руку и потащил в ванну. Когда они скрылись из поля зрения, Стайлз стыдливо взглянул на мистера Хейла.

— Эм…

— Твои документы прошли, — перебил мистер Хейл. — Я пришел узнать, как ты хочешь получать зарплату: на карту или наличными.

Стайлз неуклюже привалился к косяку, и мужчина обернулся, одаривая его долгим, оценивающим взглядом.

— Так… Я не уволен? — поинтересовался парень, скривив губы в нервной улыбке.

Мистер Хейл, казалось, слегка растерялся, его напряженные брови расправились, он издал тихий вздох и глянул в сторону, куда убежали мальчишки.

— Я не собираюсь увольнять тебя из-за очередной истерики Энди. Он закатывает их постоянно, потому что не хочет завязывать со своими играми.

— Мне не кажется, что это… — попытался было защитить ребенка Стайлз, но холодный взгляд мужчины прервал его.

— Я разговаривал с другими сиделками и с терапевтом. Он делает это для привлечения внимания. Я не хочу, чтобы ты поощрял подобное его поведение, или мне придется пересмотреть решение о твоей работе здесь.

Стайлза словно огрели по голове чем-то тяжелым. Он реально слушает то, что говорят посторонние люди, а не собственные дети?

— Мистер Хейл…

— Дерек, — перебил его мужчина и удивился сам себе. — Мистер Хейл я в офисе. Я не очень хочу чувствовать себя так, словно я на работе, когда я не там.

И в этот момент Стайлз заметил груз стресса на его плечах. У парней была не слишком-то большая разница в возрасте, но, чем бы Хейл не зарабатывал себе на жизнь, это на нем сильно отражалось.

Прежде чем Стайлз попытался объяснить, что могло происходить с Энди, мальчики вернулись. Он даже не знал, как выразить то, что крутилось в его голове. Стилински сомневался, что Энди действительно просто пытался привлечь внимание. Стайлз прошел через туеву хучу чертовых терапевтов и врачей. Он не был бы удивлен, если тот, кому Дерек доверял своих отпрысков, просто поливает ребенка грязью, чтобы обеспечить себе повышение. Хотя, Стайлз здесь всего один.

Может, когда он узнает мальчиков получше, парень сможет донести эту мысль до их отца. Пока он не более, чем наблюдатель. 

Дерек посадил мальчиков в их высокие детские стулья, находящиеся в одном конце стола, и указал на холодильник.

— У них есть сок, на верхней полке.

Стайлз понял намек и заглянул в холодильник в поисках сока, в то время как Дерек пошел в кладовку за ингредиентами для сэндвичей. И это было так пугающе неожиданно, что Стайлз немного залип, наблюдая за отцом Олли и Энди, который наносил идеальное количество арахисового масла и желе на ломтики хлеба.

Мальчики были настолько тихими, что почти становилось почти страшно.

— Через пару часов после обеда положи их спать. — Дерек взял еще два куска хлеба и закрыл все банки. Он пристально посмотрел на Стайлза, словно оценивая. — Никаких игр перед сном, иначе они не уснут. И никакого «Спанчбоба». Можете посмотреть «Каю» или «Медвежонка». И не читай им, сказки — только на ночь. — Взгляд мужчина больше не поднимал, сконцентрировавшись на бутербродах. — И не дай Олли себя переубедить.

Упомянутый мальчик пристыженно улыбнулся, а Энди поскреб заплаканное лицо. Мужчина разрезал сэндвичи на треугольники, поставил по тарелке перед мальчиками и вернулся в кладовую, пока Стайлз раздавал детям сок.

— Можешь пользоваться всем, что есть в кухне, а рядом с детскими есть гостевая спальня — на случай, если я буду работать допоздна. — Дерек достал что-то вроде сывороточного протеина и насыпал его в блендер, стоящий рядом с плитой. 

— Что ж, — прокашлялся Стилински, наблюдая, как мальчики едят, а их отец отмеряет нужные пропорции ингредиентов для коктейля. — Я рад, что ты все это знаешь — облегчаешь мне жизнь.

— Предыдущие няни оставляли мне инструкции, — сказал мужчина и включил блендер. Мальчишки вздрогнули и закрыли уши ладошками, бросив свои бутерброды. Они возобновили трапезу только через минуту, когда Дерек выключил машину и стал переливать напиток в бутылку.

Стайлз наблюдал за ним со странным депрессивным чувством на душе.

— И… часто вы будете здесь?

Дерек взглянул на Стайлза, одна его бровь поднялась высоко наверх, а блендер завис в воздухе.

— Я единственный владелец Центра по контролю и регулированию ликантропии. Ответишь на свой вопрос сам?

Если у Стайлза и был какой-то ответ, хотя бы наполовину разумный, от необходимости озвучивать его спас Энди, воскликнувший:

— Папочка занят, потому что он важный!

А Олли неистово затряс головой в знак согласия.

Дерек выглядел так, словно его дети просто протянули ручки и вытащили его сердце из грудной клетки; он был в чертовом шоке. Сказанное ребенком прозвучало так, как будто кто-то снова и снова вдалбливал детям в головы эту идею. Одна лишь мысль о том, как же на самом деле была устроена эта семья, заставляла Стайлза желать свернуться калачиком в своей постели и плакать несколько дней подряд.

Повернувшись к Стилински, Дерек вернул на лицо прежнюю не выражающую ничего маску. 

— Эрика должна быть первой, кому ты позвонишь с любым интересующим тебя вопросом, — пояснил Хейл, подразумевая, что он слишком занят, чтобы тратить свое время на кого-то кроме собственных клиентов или на, о боже, какие-либо несерьезные проблемы. — Она может справиться практически с любой задачей, которую ты ей дашь, так что не стесняйся писать или звонить ей, если это необходимо.

— Босс.

Все вскинули головы, обернувшись на большого темнокожего парня, стоящего в дверном проходе. Он смутно напомнил Стайлзу Кобру Баблс из «Лило и Стич»: темная кожа, костюм и бритая голова с легким налетом щетины. Парень выглядел так, словно одной своей рукой может обхватить сразу несколько шей. Дерек, громко вздохнув, посмотрел на часы и потянулся за своим портфелем.

— Секунду, Бойд. — Дерек взял какие-то бумаги и протянул их Стайлзу. — Вот документы, если вдруг ты захочешь получать зарплату на карту. Заполни.

Мужчина взял свой протеиновый коктейль и портфель, подошел к детям, подарив каждому по поцелую в макушку.

— Я должен вернуться на работу, — обратился к Стайлзу. — Убедись, что в семь часов они уже будут в постели.

И словно кто-то щелкнул переключателем со «спокойствие» на «хаос». Не успел старший Хейл сделать и пары шагов, как братья подорвались, пытаясь выбраться из своих стульев.

— Папочка, не уходи! — кричали они. Стайлзу пришлось подскочить к ним и подхватить прежде, чем они бы шандарахнулись на пол и добрались до отца. Дети издали два длинных, трагичных вопля, но Дерек так и не обернулся, оставив их наблюдать за его удаляющейся напряженной спиной.

Прежде чем мальчишки окончательно успокоились, и Стайлз смог усадить их обратно на стулья, ему подарили несколько мелких царапин. Энди ковырял пальчиками свой бутерброд, так, словно сомневался — есть или нет. Олли же отодвинул свою тарелку, положил голову на стол, накрыв сверху руками. Он всхлипнул разок, а затем глубоко втянул воздух, как бы принимая то, как жизнь над ним подшутила.

Не трудно было понять, что Стайлз будет находиться в жизни мальчишек несколько чаще, чем предполагал изначально. Это было не совсем то, на что он соглашался, но, как оказалось, никто кроме него с детьми быть не собирается. И Стилински хочет выжать все самое хорошее из этой ситуации.

— Ну так, что хотите посмотреть, «Медвежонка» или «Каю»?

***

К концу недели у Стайлза уже был готов список покупок. Он понятия не имел, кто должен ходить по магазинам, но разбираться с очередной истерикой Олли по поводу того, что у него закончился изюм, ой как не хотелось. Было и так достаточно ужасно, когда Стилински просто не смог **найти** его. Думать о том, что будет в следующий раз вообще не хотелось.

Дерек оказался еще более загадочным, чем ожидал Стайлз. Когда отец привозил Стилински, Хейла дома не было, но он всегда возвращался после того, как парень укладывал детей в постель, и выставлял Стайлза прежде, чем тот мог начать хоть какую-то беседу. Не то чтобы Стайлз хотел **остаться**. Ночью Дерек обычно выглядел так, словно его сначала несколько раз переехал поезд, а затем кто-то услужливо прострелил его парочкой аконитовых пуль. И у Стилински хватало воспитания, чтобы просто пожелать тому спокойной ночи и отправиться домой.

Хейл больше не приходил на обед домой, да и мальчики не вели себя так, словно это случалось часто. Хуже всего было ночью, когда дети умоляли Стайлза привести папу домой, прежде чем они уснут. И несколько раз Стайлз даже клялся им на мизинцах, что, как только Дерек вернется, он зайдет к малышам и поцелует их на ночь, даже если они будут крепко спать.

Стайлз врагу бы не пожелал увидеть то выражение лица, которое видел он, однажды передав Дереку эту просьбу.

Забив номер Эрики в свой телефон (кажется, она единственный человек, который знает все об устройстве этого дома), набрал ей смс о том, кто же все-таки должен закупать продукты.

В ожидании ответа, парень решил вернуться в гостиную, где близнецы строили замок из крупных пластмассовых блоков. Стайлз подобрал с пола платьице и не смог удержаться от улыбки, вспоминая реакцию Энди, когда нянь предоставил ему фиолетово-зеленое платье и соответствующую сиреневую заколку. Удивительно, как ребенок не сломал ему ребра в порыве благодарности. Единственное, ребята заключили пакт, что надевать платье можно только тогда, когда папы Хейла нет дома.

Трудно было объяснить это Энди. Стайлз не знал, как правильно подать ребенку то, что его отец доверяет взрослым больше, чем собственным детям. Он остановился на варианте, что в платье Энди настолько симпатичный, что «папочка думает, что ты играешь в переодевания. Он путается, а когда ты начинаешь ему объяснять, что это всего лишь ты, а не какая-то принцесса, его голова начинает болеть. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы ему было плохо? Никто не любит головные боли».

И казалось, что это работает, потому что Стайлз все еще не получил ни одного яростного звонка посреди ночи или ранним утром, когда Дерек был дома.

Телефон зазвонил как раз в тот момент, когда Стилински хотел присоединиться к процессу постройки крепости. Звонила Эрика, и Стайлз ответил.

— Просто напиши список, и я отправлю кого-нибудь в магазин.

Сидя на диване, Стайлз наблюдал за тем, как Энди пытается сделать ров вокруг их неуклюжей башни, которая была больше похожа на рухнувшую Дженгу*.

— Я и сам могу этим заняться, пара часов вне дома не повредят. И мальчики со мной прогуляются. Просто вернете мне деньги позже?

Эрика задумчиво поцокала, помычала и в конце концов выдала:

— Под корзиной с фруктами кредитная карта для непредвиденных ситуаций. Не больше трехсот долларов на этой неделе. И только здоровая пища.

Стайлз, услышав сумму, ненадолго завис, после чего выпалил:

— Это включает в себя оплату такси?

Эрика громко рассмеялась, словно Стайлз только что разыграл для нее какую-то юмористическую сценку, и он бы обиделся, но Эрика заговорила:

— Просто возьми одну из машин Дерека. Их четыре в гараже. Ключи там же.

— Что? Серьезно? — выпалил Стайлз и, до этого расслабленно откинувшийся на спинку дивана, резко подорвался, выпрямляя спину и привлекая внимание мальчиков. Они с любопытством наблюдали за ним несколько секунд, после чего Олли пожал плечами и запустил в башню пластиковый блок, разрушив ее. Энди визгливо рассмеялся и проделал то же самое со второй, воссоздав в гостиной события из «Годзилла 2000».

— Ну да, — произнесла Эрика, пребывая в небольшом замешательстве. — А как ты добираешься до работы?

Конечно, Стайлз помнил свой первый разговор с Дереком, когда он пытался рассказать историю про свой джип, но его заткнули. Может, стоило попытаться поговорить с Эрикой раньше.

— Отец завозит по пути на работу. Моя машина в ремонте на все лето.

На этот раз Эрика издала какой-то фырк и неясное бормотание, среди которого, Стайлз был уверен, можно было разобрать имя Дерека, употребленное в одном предложении со Скруджем.

— Можешь пользоваться одной из машин Дерека. Предлагаю «Хаммер», тем более, мы оформили возврат налога за бензин. Только чеки не выкидывай.

Стайлз был уверен, что навсегда потерял способность говорить. Он смутно расслышал собственный голос, выдающий благодарности, и повесил трубку, находясь в тумане новоприобретенной любви к богатым людям и к их любви к возврату налогов. Парень чувствовал, что улыбается, когда встал с дивана и вскинул руки вверх.

— Кто хочет по магазинам? — воодушевленно прокричал Стайлз. Энди оглушающе завизжал, подбрасывая кубики и выбегая из комнаты.

— Магазины! — Покрывшийся шерстью Энди снова ворвался в комнату. — Магазины! — Сделал круг вокруг дивана, забрался на его спинку и протянул руки к Стайлзу. — Магазины! — Стайлз, крякнув при столкновении головами, поймал мальчишку. На Энди мелкая авария, судя по всему, никак не повлияла, так как он был в адреналиновом «мы-собираемся-по-магазинам» опьянении, в чем мог посоперничать с любой девочкой-подростком.

— Перестань орать! — выдавил Олли сквозь слезы, закрыв уши руками и тряся головой. — Слишком громко!

— Я не ору! — прокричал Энди и обвил руками шею Стайлза. — Я еду по магазинам!

Стайлз с запозданием поинтересовался, бывали ли дети вообще когда-нибудь в общественных местах. И рассмеялся, потому что Энди начал заметно нервничать, в то время как Олли усиленно пытался собрать свои кубики.

— Давайте уберемся здесь и сможем сходить купить что-нибудь поесть. А если будете хорошо себя вести, каждый сможет выбрать игрушку.

Детям словно предложили гору конфет или ввели адреналин. Энди медузой извивался на руках Стайлза, протягивая ручки к Олли с явным желанием захватить как можно больше кубиков. И Стилински всерьез задумался о том, чтобы использовать подобные взятки почаще. Спустя десять минут все игрушки были сложены в коробки, а подушки, хоть и криво, расставлены на диване.

Даже Стайлз обратил внимание, что все игрушки были совершенно одинаковыми. В основном это были машинки, кубики, несколько попрыгунчиков и вертолеты с дистанционным управлением. Вполне вероятно, что Дерек просто пришел в магазин и попросил то, что нравится мальчикам, не поинтересовавшись, чего бы хотелось конкретно его детям.

Стайлз начал понимать, что Хейл понятия не имеет, как быть отцом, несмотря на то, что он, казалось бы, старается.

Хотя это не важно. Когда Стайлз привел ребят в гараж, он был точно уверен в том, что он обязан стать лучшей чертовой нянькой для этих мальчиков, какая только могла бы быть.

И никому не обязательно знать о том, что это пробьет небольшую брешь в кошельке Дерека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дженга - та самая игра, где из палочек-блоков выложена башня, и из ее основания игрокам по очереди нужно вытаскивать по палочке и перекладывать наверх так, чтобы конструкция не рухнула.


End file.
